1. Field
The following description relates to a reception node and a transmission node for saving energy of the reception node, and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4e standard is an amendment of the low-rate wireless personal area networks (LR-WPAN) protocol standard, that is, the IEEE 802.15.4. The IEEE 802.15.4e standard includes a receiver initiated transmission (RIT) ensuring communication using low power. The RIT may be used in a non-beacon mode in which a beacon is not used. When a node continuously operates in a listening state or a sleep state, a transmission node may not obtain information associated with an operation state of a reception node in the non-beacon mode.
In the non-beacon mode, the RIT may enable the reception node to allow the transmission node to recognize a reception available time period of the reception node. In the RIT, the reception node may transmit, to the transmission node, information associated with a listen interval of the reception node, using an RIT data request message. The transmission node may receive, from the reception node, the information associated with the listen interval of the reception node, and transmit data during the listen interval of the reception node.
Due to a schedule for data transmission from the transmission node to another reception node during the listen interval of the reception node, or another reason, the transmission node may fail to transmit data to the reception node. In this instance, although the transmission node does not transmit the data, unnecessary power consumption may occur in the reception node resulting from a conversion from a sleep state to a listening state for receiving data.